


Awakening

by distractedgemini



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distractedgemini/pseuds/distractedgemini
Summary: Summary: June (Juniper) works at the New York Public Library where she reads to kids once a week, otherwise she’s shelving books, checking out books for patrons, and catching the eye of one Steve Rogers.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Juniper OC, Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Juniper OC, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

You were already running late to your shift at the New York Public Library. Cursing to yourself quietly when the subway left without you. You had had a feeling you should have left earlier that day, but having anxiety about missing things like the train were rather normal. 

You mumbled under your breath, annoyed. Accepting your fate, you took in a few deep breaths and shot a text message to your boss letting them know you’d be late. Your anxiety threatening to take over so you practiced a few tools you have learned in your years of therapy.

_One, is this in my control? No._

_Two, is there anything in my power I can do to change this? Besides texting my boss no, it will be quicker to catch the next train than to take a taxi._

_Three, what are my choices? I can freak out and probably start sobbing in this very public place, or I can accept that what has happened has happened and do my best to let go._

For the remainder of the time you were in the station, you focused on your breathing and scrolled through social media to distract you. Every so often feeling the smooth beads on the long necklace you wore every day. 

Finally, the train arrived and you weren’t as late to work as you thought. You put your bag in your locker and stood in front of the mirror for a moment, adjusting your appearance. You had rushed out the door and your cat head-printed button-down was only partially tucked into your denim skirt. You tucked the necklace under your shirt and fixed your collar. Then you tucked flyaways into your braided crown until you were pleased. Scooting up your glasses from where they had fallen down, you looked around the corner to the wall clock and checked the time.

“Damn!” you swore to yourself, it was 10:30 and you only had fifteen minutes until you were to read to a group of kids. You walked out to the floor and began shelving books. This month you were reading The Little Prince, one of your personal favorites, memorialized forever on your body as a small tattoo on your upper arm You also had a collection of wildflowers, branches, trees, and ferns on your arms, a small eye on the back of your neck. 

You gracefully put books back in their proper place, taking your time to gently feel the spine of each and look over the title. You loved shelving books even though most of your coworkers hated it. You felt closer to the books in the short intimate time you spent putting them away.

You began the reading like you always did, giving a quick summary of the book in a way that would get the kids into it to help quiet the chatter, and review what was read last week. As you read, they listened quietly, drawn in to the little boy in the middle of a vast desert. 

“And now here is my secret, a very simple secret: It is only with the heart that one can see rightly; what is essential is invisible to the eye.” You read the line slowly and gently touched the spot on your arm where the words were permanently at home. 

Turning the next page, you glanced at the children around you and the array of parents and passerbyers stopping to listen, intrigued with the words the Little Prince had just spoken. You caught the eyes of a tall, handsome man with the softest light blue eyes you’d ever seen. 

As you continued reading, you felt as if you were reading to the man with the blue eyes, your voice naturally flowing directly to him. 

The first chapter ended and you thanked everyone for coming, who then, in unison, thanked you for reading to them (including the man in the back). You encouraged everyone to come next week to find out more of the adventures the Little Prince had gone on and who he meets. 

Kids went to their parents or chatted with friends they had made there while you stood up, smoothing down your skirt and taking the book behind the front desk where the read-aloud books were kept. 

You saw the man glance your way again from the corner of your eye, rubbing the back of his neck as he stared at his phone, seemingly frustrated. 

You walked over to the man, getting his attention. “Excuse me, can I help you find anything?” you asked him with a polite smile.

“Uh yes!” he said quickly, “I’m looking for A Tree Grows in Brooklyn. I don’t come to libraries enough to fully understand how to find everything,” he said sheepishly. 

“That’s okay,” you said cheerfully, “there is always time to learn.” The man smiled widely at your comment. 

As you walked over to the correct section, you glanced over at the man and instantly realized why he looked familiar. Instead of fangirling, which part of you desperately wanted to do, you took in a deep breath and remained professional. You were used to celebrities and other well known people coming in.

You handed him the book and asked if there was anything else you could help him find.

“Actually yes… that book you were reading? Unfortunately, I won’t make it next week, but I am completely intrigued, even if it’s just a children’s book.”

You looked at him, feigning shock. “Only a children’s book? Sir!” you said placing a hand dramatically over your chest, “This book is not just a children’s book! I didn’t read it until after I got through college and it changed my damn life. So I will now ask you to take that back!” You exclaimed, tone playful.

“I take it back!” he responded laughing, hands up in truce. “I know we just met, but I was hoping maybe you can tell me more about it… over coffee?” he was smiling widely as he asked and you felt a spark ignited within you that had been gone far too long. 

Instead of answering, you led him to the check out station, smiling at the ground trying to hide your blush. While you were checking his books out, he looked away nervously, so he didn’t notice you scribble something on the receipt, then stick in just inside the cover for The Little Prince.

You spent the rest of your shift very, very distracted at the thought of going out for coffee with Steve Rogers.

When Steve got home later that evening, he was still thinking about you. How cute you looked in your button up that he could have sworn had little cat heads all over it and your denim skirt. How into reading the book you were, your trance only broken when you spotted him, even still you quickly got back into it. Steve felt like he may be going crazy, but it felt as if you were just reading to him. Your melodic voice carried over the group of kids and straight into his heart. Remembering the books he had stowed in his bag, he pulled them out setting A Tree Grows in Brooklyn down on the counter and picking up The Little Prince. He opened it up to see your messy cursive on the receipt with a phone number.

Call me when you finish :)  
\- June 

Then, for the first time in this century (probably), Steve Rogers did a happy dance as his heart was ignited with hope. After he regained control of himself, he immediately dove into the book reading until early morning when he reluctantly put it down to get at least a few hours of sleep, where he dreamt of a boy and his rose, a pilot and a fox.

Steve woke to the sound of a very unwelcome alarm, he shut it off and slowly sat up, looking out the large windows of his room in the Avengers Compound, watching as the sun rose in the sky, spilling hues of orange, pink and purple over the sky. He got dressed and left for his daily run, making it back in record time just so he could read the rest of the book. 

You were shocked when you got a phone call later that day, the voice saying they finished the book and was wondering when you would be free to meet up for coffee. 

Before you could stop yourself, you blurted out, “I’m free now.”

The voice answered much too quickly, making you feel a little less embarrassed. “Yes! Do you have a favorite spot to get coffee?”

“Believe it or not, it’s right by the library. Meet me there in an hour and a half?”

“Can’t wait, doll.”

As soon as you hung up, you looked down at your outfit of choice on this lazy day off. Sweatpants and a shirt with actual, non-ironic holes throughout. You booked it to your closet and allowed yourself 10 minutes to stress out about what the hell you were going to wear to your date with Steve freaking Rogers, finally settling on a pair of your favorite high waisted jeans and a loose tank top tucked in with a pair of sandals. You added a pair of stud earrings and put your hair into a low bun, that way if he was dressed up, you wouldn’t be too casual, and vice versa. 

You had time to spare, but figured it wouldn’t hurt to be early. You popped your earbuds in and started listening to your Beatles playlist, making your way to the Subway Station. The ride went smoothly and thankfully no one bothered you. Once you got to the library, you sat on the steps by one of the lion statues and basked in the early fall sunshine, only closing your eyes for a second, soaking it all in when you felt a tap on your shoulder. Readying yourself to politely tell some rando to leave you alone, you were surprised to see Steve, 10 minutes early.

“Hi!” you yelled, cringing when you realized your volume. You quickly turned off your music and stuffed your phone and headphones into your bag. 

“You know, you are gonna lose your hearing if you listen to music that loud,” he said chuckling. You rolled your eyes playfully. “By the way, Ob-la-di is a good choice.” he smiled, and you thought that that is something you could easily get used to. 

Then his face altered, annoyed as he looked past you. It looked like he was trying to make someone go away with a nod of his head. You looked up at him confused.

“Ah, sorry. My friends,” he said pointing to the group of extremely familiar-looking men and women, “they didn’t believe me when I said I was going on a date.” He shrugged.

You giggled and gave the group a flirty finger wave. They waved back before running off. “Well, shall we go ingest liquid gold sustenance?” you asked.

“Yes, lead the way,” he replied as he held out his arm for you. You tried to hold in the smile and blush that suddenly appeared on your face, but there was no fighting it. 

Just a few blocks away, Steve opened the door to the cafe and followed you inside.

“Hi Maria,” you said fondly as you approached the counter.

“Juni!” she called back happily as she took her position behind the register, “I thought you had the day off today?” she asked as she already started putting your order in.

“I do,” you said with an almost dreamy sigh, “I’m here for fun,” you said, motioning to the tall man with you.

“Oh, yes you are.” She stated, winking at you, “And what can I get for you?” 

You tried not to giggle when he ordered an americano. 

You found some seats in the corner, grateful that the cafe was normally pretty empty around 4. Once settled, Steve pulled out the copy of The Little Prince he had borrowed from the library, as well as a notebook filled with notes. You smiled and pulled out your well worn, well-loved, very marked personal copy. Maria brought your coffees over and winked again, mouthing ‘hot damn!’ to you before Steve could notice. 

Another round of pink heat spread over your cheeks.

“So, I just realized we never actually introduced ourselves.” You said, knowing full well you both knew you knew his name.

“How rude of me,” he said with a playful tone, “I’m Steve.”

“Good to meet you, Steve,” you say as you both shake hands once and let go, “Most people call me June, but my name is Juniper.”

“Juniper… that’s really cool. Would you mind if that is what I call you?” he asked, eyebrows raised in questioning.

You smiled, “Most people think it’s too weird or hippy-ish, which isn’t too far off. So yes, I would love that actually.” 

“What do you mean it isn’t too far off? And why is there anything wrong with being too hippy-ish?” he asked, confused.

“Well, I grew up on the west coast. My parents were very much minimalists. We had a garden full of fruits, veggies, and herbs. We spent so much time out there together. I actually loved gardening and had a booth at our local farmers market and preferred spending time with my parents and my dog, and a lot of my friends stopped inviting me out, deeming I was ‘odd’ and a ‘straight-up hippy’,” you rolled your eyes and chuckled at how silly the whole thing was. “Anyways, there is nothing wrong with being too much of a hippy,” you said smiling, “I learned how to embrace it,” you shrugged.

Steve smiled at you and took a sip of his drink before responding, “Sounds like you didn’t have very good friends,” he commented sadly.

“Learned that one much too late,” you say as you take a drink yourself. “What about your parents, friends growing up?” 

“Well, my best friend growing up was James- we all called him Bucky, except his mom when she was angry with him for doing something stupid-” he paused for a second before adding, “it was usually my ideas that got us into trouble.” He shook his head as a memory replied in his mind. “But my mom was my entire world. When she died, it felt like a piece of me died with her…”

“I’m so sorry,” you replied. Steve searched your face, but only found a genuine warmth and caring. 

“Thanks, uh, yeah so then Bucky’s mom basically adopted me and we got into even more trouble… we definitely gave her a run for her money.”

You chuckled at the idea of him running around causing trouble. 

After you both took another drink, you dove right into the book, pointing out favorite parts, what was personally identified with, as well as some questions Steve had had. One of your favorite parts was hearing about his relationships.

“So the fox… honestly, it sounds very much like Bucky. I already mentioned how close we were, but eventually, our paths took us separate ways before reuniting, and… well he was extremely different. He had gone through some really terrible things, things I cannot even begin to imagine, when we were finally together again, it took a lot of work on both of our parts… like he was reluctant to be tamed, he didn’t want to get hurt again. It took a while, but now we are even stronger than we were before. It’s like we are tamed to each other, haha.” Steve realized he was getting more personal than he had anticipated and felt a little awkward.

“That is beautiful,” you said quietly, causing a little smile to appear on Steve’s lips. 

His favorite part was just watching your eyes light up anytime one of the things he brought up was something you loved about the book as well. You were so passionate about this one children’s book and it was like it opened up a whole new place in his heart. 

Hours later, your coffees were cold and barely touched, but there you sat, his hand gently resting on yours from across the table. The conversation had led to other favorite books, which you both had given each other quite the list to look into. Then you both talked about the things that made you happy.

You adored the days it rained. You felt like it was washing the city and yourself clean and the way people’s faces light up when they talk about something they’re passionate about. Steve loved the peace that watching the sunset over the city brought him, everything quiet and still. He also loved watching people as they read or watch movies, “You can see anything you need to know about a person,” he had said. 

Eventually, Maria came up to let you know they were closing. You blushed slightly and apologized to your friend, who hushed your fears. 

“Do you own any of the books on your list?” Steve asked, hurriedly as you walked down the street, “I would be honored to be able to read your personal copy of even just one, get a look inside your head a little more,” Steve said, a light blush threatening to take over.

You smiled widely, “In fact, I own all of the books on my list. I live in Brooklyn though, so if it is out of the way I can always bring a few next time I see you?”

There were two things about your statement that excited Steve beyond belief. 1. You lived in Brooklyn. 2. You wanted to see him again.

“I happen to love Brooklyn, it’s no problem at all unless you would be more comfortable oth-”

You cut him off. “Honestly, I would love for you to come over and be impressed at my massive book collection.” 

It was settled and Steve held out his arm for you again as you both chatted aimlessly as you walked to the subway station. It was late on a Saturday, so the train was noisy with talking from people going to or from parties and clubs. You pulled out your earbuds and handed him one as you plug them into your phone, putting the other in your own ear. You clicked on another one of your favorite playlists, hitting shuffle. The first song was a favorite by Noah and the Whale, The First Days of Spring. As the 45-minute train ride continued, you could feel your hand take a life of its own as it inched closer to Steve’s, which rested on the seat next to yours. The anticipation of holding his hand was practically killing you, so when Steve closed the distance you felt relief, as well as a pleasant tingle, wash over you. 

Once you worked up the confidence, you rested your head on his shoulder… more like arm with his height compared to yours, but it was nice all the same, and Steve melted towards you. 

Once your stop came you stood up and pulled Steve along until you were walking side by side. Music was stopped and put away, you both walked in a comfortable silence to your apartment building hand in hand.

You watched as Steve looked around with an almost sadness as you walked the streets of Brooklyn. Of course, you knew of his history, everyone did, but you would wait until he was ready to bring it up. Just because you knew what books told you about what happened didn’t mean it was the whole story, or that you had a right to know.

Suddenly Steve stopped in front of a building that was crumbling to the ground.

Steve couldn’t believe it was still here. The last time he had the opportunity to be in Brooklyn inconspicuously he hadn’t been able to find it. Yet, now, on his way to the apartment of one of the most beautiful, witty, honest and intelligent women he’d met since Peggy, was his childhood home. Where he spent his entire life sick, trying to stand up for himself but always being saved by Bucky. And suddenly, he was that tiny person again and felt an overwhelming sense of gratitude as well as the feeling of being undeserving to have you holding his hand. A tear slipped through and he prayed you wouldn’t notice. Instead, he felt your kindness through a simple hand squeeze. He took a few deep breaths and decided it was time to keep moving. 

You continued leading him to your apartment and unlocked it. Before you opened the door you smiled at him mischievously.

“Now, I have spent a long time working on my book collection. If for some reason it isn’t impressive, you have to pretend it is otherwise whatever this,” you motioned between the two you, “could have been, isn’t happening.”

Steve nodded in agreement, “You got it doll.” 

You blushed slightly, biting your lip as you turned around and opened the door, letting him in.

What Steve then saw was incredible. You had hundreds of what seemed to be carefully selected books, shelved neatly throughout your entire, albeit small, apartment. You watched as Steve walked around, mouth hanging wide open, staring at the shelves on shelves and shelves of books. He then turned to you, mouth still open, and held out his arms motioning to it all with wide eyes.

“Okay, okay, you didn’t have to try so hard to make me feel like you were impressed, it’s okay. Appreciated though.” You smiled genuinely, even though you were trying to tease.

“Oh, well okay then.” Steve playfully rolled his eyes before grinning at you. 

You both stood there looking at each other for what felt like a few beats too long, so you blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

“I like ice cream. Do you want some?” Before waiting for him to respond you walked over to the freezer to pull out the tubs of ice cream you had and two spoons.

“Uh yeah, I could go for some ice cream.” Steve walked over, noticing there weren’t any bowls.

Seeing his confusion, you explained, “It is more fun to eat it out of the container unless you’re afraid of germs or whatever,” you shrugged, hoping he didn’t think it was weird.

“Sounds good to me.” He replied, grabbing a spoon and the pint of mint chocolate chip. You grabbed the other, moose tracks and headed for the couch.

You sat together on the couch eating ice cream and reading. Steve, the second one on your list of favorites (since The Little Prince was number one), and you one of his that you happened to have. 

Periodically, Steve would look up from the book and watch as you were sucked in by the words. He could see every little reaction you had, every vulnerable moment when what the book was saying rang true for you.

He sighed as he turned back to the book in his hands- This is something he certainly could get used to.


	2. Chapter 2

After your first date, things seemed to keep getting better. Steve opened up to you about who he was, grateful you let him decide how and when he would tell you despite the fact that you had known who he was. He was infinitely grateful he could just be himself around you, just Steve. You were completely pleased he felt safe enough around you to let down his guard.

“So, Juniper,” Steve called to you from the kitchen. You sat up from where you had been lying on the couch. “I was… I was thinking maybe you could meet my friends?” he nervously posed.

“Really?” you asked, touched that even though it had only been just over a month Steve wanted you to meet the people he considered family.

“Uh, yeah I mean, if you want to, you don’t have to” he backtracked slightly, worried you’d reject his offer.

You hopped over the couch and ran over to him, squeezing in between him and the counter, jumping up to sit on it so that you were closer to his height. You placed your hands on either side of his cheeks.

“Steve,” you said with a soft smile.

“Yeah?”

“I would be honored to meet them,” you left chaste kisses on his cheeks, nose, and forehead before capturing his lips with your own.

Steve picked you up with his motorcycle.

When he walked you outside he saw the worried look on your face.

“Hey,” he said gently turning around, “I can get a car if you would be more comfortable,” he smoothed out the worry lines on your face and looked deeply into your gray eyes, looking for some sort of answer.

You took in a deep breath, “No, I have always wanted to ride a motorcycle and I’m not going to let my anxiety talk me out of it.” you said as you approached the bike. “Plus,” you added pulling him closer to you, “out of anyone on this planet, and probably others, I don’t trust anyone more than I trust you.”

Steve leaned in kissing you sweetly, a huge, goofy grin spread over his face as he pulled away.

You guys made it to the Avengers Compound way faster than you’d ever imagined, even on a motorcycle.

Steve helped you off and ran his fingers through your long messy hair, “How was that?” he asked.

“Crazy,” you stated. “And insane. And so awesome.” you finished, causing Steve to laugh at your excitement.

“Wonderful,” was all he said back and led you into the compound.

It had only been 10 minutes since introductions had been made and you felt as if you had all known each other forever.

“No way,” you said cackling as you looked over to Steve, “Did you really?” you asked, trying desperately to compose yourself.

Steve shook his head, “Oh man, you guys, I ask one thing of you all, and what do you do? Do the thing I asked you not to do!” he exclaimed, trying his best to not laugh as he watched you double over and snort. Everyone just shrugged, “Whatever. And yes, during the Battle of New York instead of just taking out an alien with my shield, I jumped up and kicked him with both legs in the neck… It really isn’t that funny.”

You wiped the tears away that had formed from laughing so hard for so long. “You’re right babe, it isn’t funny at all,” you said sarcastically as you tried, but failed to stop laughing.

After playing a drinking game or two, Sam stood up in the middle of the living room.

“I have an announcement!” he called out to everyone, “Ssshhhh,” he said harshly, spitting as he tried to quiet everyone down. “Okay, we are going to watch a movie, I have decreed it!”

They let you pick the movie since you were the guest, and they were all curious about what your taste in films was.

“Okay!” You finally said, everyone turned to look at you causing you to feel self-conscious. “Uh, well it’s October now, so we are going to watch one of my favorite ‘spooky-ish’ movies,” you gave everyone a huge grin and pressed play, the beginning of Coraline filling the room.

“Hey, you,” Steve whispered in your ear. You turned to get a better look at him and hummed in reply. “Are you having a good time?” he asked, “We aren’t overwhelming you or anything?”

You nuzzled closer to him, “I am having the best time and I love all of them,” you whispered back.

Steve placed a soft kiss on your temple and went back to watching the movie.

The next morning you woke up to the smell of coffee and waffles. Groaning slightly as you stretch, you blink your eyes open to see Steve laying down facing you, a tender look in his eyes.

“Hi,” you said, your voice small. You always felt vulnerable in the mornings and Steve thought it was the cutest thing.

“Hi,” he said back softly. “I have breakfast,” he said motioning to the large tray he had put at the end of the bed.

“Mmm why are you so good to me, Rogers?” you asked as you reach down a take a sip of coffee.

“That’s too easy a question,” he said matter of factly, rolling his eyes at you playfully.

“Oh? If it is such an easy question, Sir, why don’t you answer it?” you replied cheekily.

Steve stole the bit of waffle you were holding between your fingers and popped it in his mouth.

“Well, Juniper, the first part of my answer is that I would do anything for you, so of course I’m going to be good to you. You deserve the world,” the seriousness and warmth of his tone did not go unnoticed by you.  
“The second part of my answer,” he said leaning in just close enough that his face was just inches away, but far enough that he could look into your swirling gray eyes. “The second part is that I love you.”

Steve did his absolute best to engrave the way you smiled at him, how your eyes teared up, the gentle way you told him you loved him too, and how tenderly and passionately you kissed him back in his memory forever.

You began spending more and more time at the Avengers Compound after that, and Steve had a strong inkling that his teammates like you more than they liked him, but then again, so did he. He loved watching you form bonds with the people he had chosen as his family, especially with Bucky.

“Yo, Buck!” you yelled out across the kitchen, grape in position.

Bucky turned quickly and as soon as he realized what you were doing he yelled back, “Juuune no!” even though he was already in position to catch it in his mouth, which he did.

“Ohhh! And he catches it!” You cheered from your spot and Bucky held up his arms triumphantly, “That has got to be a world record, James!” you exclaimed.

“Yeah?” he said, intrigued, “Shall we call them up now and have it put in the book?” he asked, feigning seriousness.

“Oh, we shall!” You exclaimed back, before leaning back against the counter and giggling.

Steve had watched the whole thing from the hallway, not wanting to interrupt. It always surprised him when Bucky reacted positively to you calling him James. You may be the only one. But then again, there are certain things that each of the Avengers allow you, even welcome you in doing that if anyone has done it, they’d rip them a new one.

It was as if you could sense exactly what each of them needed. Bucky was touch starved, and never shied away from the gentle touch you gave him as you walked by, or a squeeze of the hand, or a hug. Sometimes you if you were walking past each other, you would stop him, cradling his face in your hands and give him this look that let him know that he was enough, that he was worthy.

You were the only one who could get Tony to sit down and eat or drink something. You even got him to take a nap once and with Pepper’s help, switch him to decaf coffee.

You had a similar thing with Nat that you did with Bucky. You would reach out and grab her hand, play with her hair if she was sitting next to you, and pull her into your arms where she would let you just hold her. It was a vulnerability he had never seen from the spy.

Dr. Banner always seemed calmer around you, less on edge. Peter seemed as if he was taking his first breath when you were around and his burdens seemed lighter. Loki was seen, heard and was made a priority by you, especially when the others were avoiding him. Thor seemed like he could finally relax, the weight of all of Asgard melting from his shoulders. With Wanda, you had some connection with the witch that was unlike anything else. Almost like you had a perfect understanding with one another and communicate without talking (Wanda could do that anyway, but it was different with you).

And then there was him. Somehow, even though you found a way to make everyone feel loved and at peace and important, you never neglected doing those things for Steve.

“June?” he asked one night as you laid in his arms.

“Hmmm?” you hummed.

“Do you ever grow… tired, exhausted from doing so much for everyone else? How do you do it?” he asked honestly.

It was silent for a moment while you thought, “I don’t know how to explain it, but I feel like there is something in me that makes it easy and I somehow just know what to do or say.” you answered finally.

Steve smiled sadly into the darkness, “You didn’t answer my first question, doll. Is it exhausting?”

You started chewing on your lip but Steve stopped you, smoothing his thumb lightly over your lips and around your face, tracing your features.

“Yeah, it can get really draining sometimes,” you said exhaling deeply as he continued to trace your face. “But then I go meditate and after I find out that Sam tried to make a food I mentioned I really liked, but then we end up ordering it take out because he can’t bake for shit,” you giggled. “Or Bucky will pull out old photographs and tell me things he’s remembered about before, with you. My favorite though is when on those incredibly draining days, you get home from a mission. Steve, you have a way of helping me feel not only completely loved and safe, but I feel strong and powerful… I have no way of explaining it, but even if you’ve had a bad day and need some extra lovin’, you still seem to fill me up when I’m on empty.”

Steve leaned over a kissed your hair. “I feel the exact same, darling.”

You and Steve spent the rest of the evening playing card games, which always turned into strip poker when it was just the two of you. 

You fell asleep peacefully in his arms, but woke up agitated, the dream you had had impacting you deeply.

You were floating through the sky, the gentle breeze caressing your cheek. You looked out at the land passing beneath you and all you could see was sorrow. You saw Bucky, Nat, Sam, Clint, Tony, Bruce, and Peter. As much as you searched, you couldn’t find Steve. You did, however, find yourself. You looked as if you had been completely unraveled, while at the same time you were radiating a power and strength you had never known.


	3. Chapter 3

A week after the dream, Steve came to visit you at work.

“Well hello, there stranger,” your voice flirty, “what brings you here?”

“Actually I am looking for someone, could you help me find them?” Steve answered.

“I would love to, what does he look like?” you asked, blinking your eyes innocently.

“Well ma’am, it’s actually a she.”

“That is too bad,” you pouted, “and what does she look like?”

“She is the most gorgeous woman I’ve ever laid eyes on,” he said taking a step closer to you.

“She has these deep and stirring gray eyes, long dark hair, the sexiest laugh in the entire universe.”

By now he had backed you into a shelf and you did your absolute best to keep your composure, but when your coworker Jane walked by and said, “Juniper, keep it G rated, girl, there are children around,” in a mock disapproving voice.

You giggled and looked back up to the handsome man before you who finally broke, giggling as well.

“Come on, “ you said pulling him along, “I have a 30-minute break.”

You sat with him on the steps eating sandwiches he had brought, right next to the lion Steve had startled you at months ago. You breathed in the cool November air and glanced up at Steve who was looking at you with a  
heavy expression. You turned to face him and set the sandwich he was holding down, taking his hands in yours.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

Steve let out a deep breath as if he had been holding it the entire time.  
“June, I have to leave tonight for a mission.”

“Oh, okay, that’s fine,” you said reassuringly as your cupped his cheek with your hand.

“No, listen, it’s going to be really dangerous and I don’t know exactly how long I’ll be gone,” he explained, “at the very least a few months.”

You nodded, “Okay. Um, what time do you have to leave?”

“7 pm sharp.”

“Oh.”

Steve stayed at the library for the rest of your shift, reading, but mostly observing you. Memorizing the way you walk. The difference between your customer service smile and the smile you give him where your nose scrunches up and your eyes get all squinty, then you tuck your hair behind your eyes because somehow he still has the honor of causing you to feel flustered. He watched in awe as you handled a difficult patron. How much the kids loved you as you helped them find their books. Everything. He wanted to remember all of it. 

Who knows how long he would be away from you.

After your shift, Steve drove you to your apartment, and launched himself onto your bed, eliciting the lovely sounds of your laugh.

“Come here,” Steve said, arms wide open. You laid down on top of him, burying your nose in his sweater. You both stayed like that, soaking in each other’s presence.

“Wanda will be around,” Steve said softly, not wanting to disturb the peaceful silence surrounding you. “So will Peter. And you can stay there whenever you’d like, no one would mind. Actually, I think they’d be delighted you were there.”

You nodded, worried that if you said anything you’d break down in tears, but your time was coming to an end.

“I am going to miss you like crazy.” Your voice was hushed but full of emotion. So much so that the love you had for him surrounded and embraced him like a warm blanket.

“I’m going to miss you too,” he said softly, “like crazy.”

You sat up slightly, and Steve wiped away your tears. “I am so in love with you.”

This time, Steve could swear he could see a warm light engulfing you and him, and because he didn’t have the words, he kissed you as deeply and tenderly as he possibly could, praying he could take away the pain you’d both feel at his leaving.

Much to both of your displeasure, time moved forward and it was time for Steve to leave.

“Be careful, okay?” you asked quietly as you walked hand in hand to your door.

“For you, anything,” he said planting a kiss on the top of your head. “I promise I will come home to you.”

You wrapped your arms around Steve tightly and breathed him in. “You better.”

Steve lifted your face to look at him with a gentle finger under your chin, “I’ll be back soon, and you will hear from me as soon as I can contact you.”

Then, he moved away from your body, took off his sweater leaving him in his undershirt, and he pulled it over your head. He replaced his jacket and pulled you in for a long, sweet kiss before walking out the door.

The next three months went by slowly. Every once in a while you’d get an encrypted message through FRIDAY, that always said the same thing.

I’m safe. I miss you. I love you. I’m yours.  
-S

Work was good. It was a constant and you always knew the right thing to do or say to help an unhappy patron. It became a rhythm. Get up, shower, get dressed, go to work, go home, eat throughout the day. A couple of times a week you’d go to the Compound and wrap yourself in Steve’s blankets, finding company with whoever was there.

It had been a month and a half since your last message and you were beginning to get antsy and incredibly anxious. For the last two weeks, you’d had an incredibly bad feeling, one that wouldn’t go away, no matter how hard you tried. You’d have dreams seeing terrible things happening to your love.

You tried your best to get lost in reading a storybook to the group of children, but you were distracted. Once you finished and the kids thanked you, you looked up to see Bucky standing near the back.  
You quickly walked over and pulled him to a more private area.

“James,” you said, a shudder running through you, “Where is Steve. Is he okay?”

Bucky took in a deep breath and shook his head no.  
You stared at your friend blankly, numb. You didn’t know what to say, what to do. You wanted to scream, make him admit he was lying. You wanted to cry. You wanted to run. But you couldn’t do anything. You slunk down to the floor staring straight ahead.

Bucky knelt next to you and soon as his hand touched your back sobs erupted from your small frame.

“I am supposed to bring you to the compound, do you think you can walk?” he asked gently.

You nodded and allowed him to help pull you up. You showed him a less conspicuous exit and he helped you into the car.

It had turned out around two weeks ago Steve had been taken captive. They tore the entire area apart looking for him with no luck. They were running on fumes and without hope, so they returned to the compound to regroup.

You were in a daze the entire rest of the day. Bucky took you to Steve’s room where he pulled out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt for you from Steve’s drawers. After changing you collapsed on the bed, surrounding yourself in his blankets and succumbing to darkness.

“Steve?!” you called out into the darkness, “Steve, where are you?” you began to walk forward, your bare feet on the cold, wet ground.  
You heard a rumbling sound to your left and began to follow it until you were in the middle of a dense forest.

“STEVE!?” you yelled again, only to be met with silence once again. You began walking, feeling as if a string connected to your chest was being pulled, propelling you forward. Your hands ran along the rough bark of the trees. You kept moving forward until you felt your hand slice open against a tree.

“What the hell?” you looked down to see it dripping with blood, then, a trail of blood appeared on the forest floor. You followed it for what felt like forever until your feet hit the cold pavement. Your eyes traveled up the concrete building, then back down to your hand- you had forgotten it was bleeding. You managed to rip off a strip of your t-shirt and tie it around your hand to hopefully stop the bleeding. Then, with wary steps, you approached the building.

It was surrounded by an almost tangible darkness and you shivered as you got closer. You carefully opened the door only to see the blood trail continue. You followed it carefully, looking around corners before walking around them, peeking through the little windows in the doors as you passed by. A door at the end of the hallway caught your eye and ran to it, throwing open the door. Steve was sitting in a chair, unconscious. Blood streaming down his legs from his knees and his right hand. You fell to your knees, the pain suddenly overwhelming you.

*Knock, knock, knock*

You sat up suddenly, breathing erratic. You went to rub your eyes with your hands, but a stinging sensation in your right hand stopped you. Your eyes grew wide, in your palm was a deep cut with dried blood. You tried to stand up but  
you fell to the ground, knees buckling under you and you cried out in pain.

Bucky threw open the door, “Doll, what’s wrong?” He asked as you moaned and sobbed, “Juniper, what happened?!”

“I” you breathed in shakily, “don’t” a sob, “know.”

Bucky picked you up carefully and ran as fast as he could to get you to the infirmary as blackness took over once more.

“Steve?” you called out again, pain paralyzing you. “STEVE!?” you screamed out, praying he’d respond.

You managed to crawl on your forearms and looked around, vision hazy from the pain. The chair was empty now. You turned your head abruptly to the door, voices carrying down the hallway.

“Wer wusste, dass Captain America so ein Heulsuse wäre?”  
(Who knew Captain America was such a crybaby?)

The other man laughed cruelly, “Ich wusste, dass er leicht zu brechen wäre.”  
(I knew he would be easy to break.)

You managed to get through the door, it shut loudly behind you, startling the men. They turned around, allowing you a good look at their faces. Shaking their heads, they turned back and continued walking.

You felt groggy. The last thing you remembered was Bucky carrying you somewhere. You opened your eyes slowly to see Bucky sitting next to you, holding your left hand. It had to be the drugs because it looked like Bucky was surrounded by a pale yellow glow.

“Bucky-” you managed to get out.

“Oh thank God,” he breathed out, placing a kiss on your forehead.

“What is going on,” you asked, eyebrows furrowed, “was I in some sort of accident?”

Bucky shook his head, “we don’t know what happened. In fact, we were hoping you could tell us.”

Soon, the images were coming back and you explained everything to Bucky who listened intently the entire time.

“June, can you explain to them what you told me?”

You nodded and Bucky helped you sit up, then adjust your legs so your knees were in proper positioning like the nurse had shown him.

Tony, Bruce, and Peter sat down near you, the first two in chairs, Peter on your bed.

“When I fell asleep the other day, the first thing I remember was opening my eyes to darkness. The ground was wet and I was calling out to Steve, trying to find him. I followed a noise into a thick forest, I could barely see through the trees. I cut my hand on a sharp branch sticking out and a trail of blood appeared, and I followed it to a monstrous and cold looking building. I can’t explain it, but it just… it felt evil. The trail of blood reappeared once inside and I followed. I heard two gunshots and ran to the room it came from. Steve was there, his knees bleeding, a cut on his right hand. Then the worst physical pain I’ve ever felt erupted from my knees and I fell to the ground… Then I woke up and Bucky found me. Before I woke up here, I had another one.  
“I was back in the room Steve had been shot in, but he wasn’t there anymore,” you shook your head, “I managed to crawl out of the room when I heard voices, they were speaking German, and I heard them mention Captain America. They heard the door shut behind me and turned around. I was able to get a good look at their faces.”

Tony, Bruce, and Peter were absolutely stunned.

“June, has this happened before? In any way shape or form?” Bruce asked.

You thought back and remembering the dream from a few weeks before the mission, as well as one from years ago.

“When I was 20, I was in a serious relationship. I kept having these dreams where I could see poison running through his bloodstream. Eventually, it was like I could see all of his cells and his white blood cells were multiplying like crazy. As the dreams continued, he would always wither away, just out of reach.” You closed your eyes for a moment to collect yourself. “Then, one day,  
he was having all these symptoms and after going to doctor after doctor appointments, he finally got a diagnosis. It was leukemia. It was so far advanced that there wasn’t much we could do, so I had to watch him wither away. When he died, I was rushing through the halls of the hospital to  
get to him. But I was too late, just out of reach.”

Tony stood up and began pacing furiously, thinking. “Any others? Any dreams where, when you woke up you were affected physically by something in the dream?”

“I don’t think so… The only other dream that is coming to mind is from a few weeks before Steve told me he was leaving. Uh, I was flying and when I looked down everything was overwhelmed with sorrow,” you swallowed back your tears, “Bucky was there, Nat, Clint, Sam, you Tony, Bruce and Peter. I tried to find Steve, to make sure he was okay, but I couldn’t find him anywhere. I found myself though, and I was completely torn apart, almost literally, but I was  
emanating this… power…” you trailed off for a moment. “Ever since I had this weight bearing down on me, practically crushing me. Then, two weeks ago, it felt as if someone had ripped my heart from my chest and tore it in two.”

Tony looked you over, then walked out of the room. You heard him approaching, talking to someone loudly. “Dr. Cho, I love you, so much,” he said before walking back into the room.

“I have a few ideas as to what is going on. First, Banner, Peter? I need you both to go to the lab and examine all the samples Dr. Cho had sent over. She had the foresight to get samples of the mud, debris, and blood on June.” They nodded and left the room, Peter giving your left hand a gentle squeeze.

“You,” Tony said pointing, “You, my dear need to get better. I expect you to do everything the doctors say and heal up, got it?” You nodded. “Good. I’m going to send someone in here to sketch the men you saw. You remember enough?”

“Yes. I remember them perfectly.”

With that, Tony left the room, leaving you with Bucky.

“James?” you said turning to him, “What the hell is happening to me?”

“I have no idea, doll.”

You later found out the extent of your injuries. It was as if someone had shot your knees from the left side, completely destroying your joint, soft, and connective tissue. You had been in surgery for the better part of that night getting fixed up. Shuri ended up getting on a plane and did it herself. Miraculously, she was able to use vibranium to help put everything back together, and by morning, you had regrown and an entirely new set of knees.

“I haven’t seen that in anyone without the ability to heal quickly, like the white wolf. You have a lot more happening within you than meets the eye.”  
Shuri had decided to stay and do what she can to help.

The cut in your right palm was infected as if you were cut by a dirty knife rather than a sharp branch. Thankfully the infection cleared out and it was healing beautifully.

By the end of the week you were released from the hospital, completely healed. Bruce has taken a tissue sample and run some tests, finding Shuri was, of course, correct. You had the ability to heal yourself, and maybe others.

Tony had been able to track down the men who you saw in your dream. Bucky felt his heart drop into his stomach when Tony said they were connected to Hydra. They used what intel they could get from the men, but they killed themselves before anything helpful was said. Another dead end.

Bucky helped you back to Steve’s room.  
You decided to take a shower and get into fresh clothes and stopped Bucky from leaving. “James?” you asked quietly, “would you stay? It would make me feel better.”

He nodded and you gathered everything you’d need. You felt childish, but you left the door cracked open just barely.

You sat under the hot water and shook. At first, you attributed it to the insane events of the last week, and the uneasy feeling you got since you hadn’t had another dream since you first woke up in the hospital. Then, as you washed your body, you realized your skin was ice cold. You  
turned up the water as hot as you dared, not wanting to burn yourself. You began to shiver violently and got out of the shower, somehow managing to get dressed.

“J-j-james,” you called through chattering teeth.

He knocked and opened the door to find you curled up on the bath mat, shaking.

Bucky reached out to touch you, to try and calm you when ice began to form on his vibranium arm “The hell?” he pulled out a pair of thick socks and a hat from the dresser and helped you into them before wrapping you in not only one of Steve’s large jackets but the fluffy blanket from Steve’s bed.

He picked you up and took you back up to the lab where they took your vital signs  
“This is absolutely unheard of,” Dr. Cho said quietly to herself before turning back to you. “Your temperature is below 30 degrees,” she said shaking her head, “You shouldn’t be alive right now.”

Tony stood near you and called everyone to attention. “It’s now or never. You cannot die on us. I was hoping that since you haven’t had any dreams maybe Rogers made it out. We don’t have time to test theories, you need to go back under and find Steve.” He then turned to Bucky, “gather a team, if all goes well here, you should be able to pick up Steve by the time you get there.”

Bucky nodded “finally,” he breathed, then instructed FRIDAY to gather everyone who wasn’t in the lab.

Tony was running around with Dr. Banner and Cho preparing everything when Peter noticed the silent tears falling down your cheeks and freezing instantly.  
“Hey, hey,” he said calmly, sitting next to you, “are you okay? Does something else hurt?”

You shook your head, “Steve is badly injured. He has had to have lost way too much blood, his knees are shot, he is literally freezing to death and he is so far away and alone,” you managed to get out as a sob ripped through you.

Peter wrapped his arms around you (and the layers of blankets) and held you while you cried. You eventually calmed down enough that you were only just slightly shaking and sniffling. Next thing you knew you were lying in a hospital bed with an IV attached to your arm.

“What does this say?” Peter asked, motioning to your tattoo.

“It is only with the heart that one can see rightly; what is essential is invisible to the eye.” You repeated, “it’s from the book The Little Prince. He had a man draw him a sheep and the only one he would accept was this one,” you explained, pointing to the box, “the man explained to the Little Prince that the sheep was inside, sleeping.”

Peter nodded, “I think I read that book a long time ago. All of these are beautiful,” he said looking over your bare arms.

You turned to look at the others preparing to put you under, “Peter,” you said quietly so only he could hear you. He got closer and allowed you to whisper in his ear, “no matter what is happening to my body, do not let them pull me out until I’ve found Steve.”

Peter nodded solemnly.

“You’ve got to promise me,” your voice dead serious.

“I promise.”

At that, Wanda walked in, immediately locking eyes with you, and you knew she would be your support.

“Alright June, it’s time,” Dr. Banner said. “You need to do your best to focus and remember.

Wanda should be able to see what is going on in your mind, but we don’t know to what extent she will be able to see. We are going to watch your brain waves in addition to your other vital signs.”

Taking a deep breath, you nodded to Dr. Cho, “I’m ready.”


	4. Chapter 4

You stood there, eyes closed, listening to the world around you. You could hear the rainfall around you before you could feel it on your skin. You heard men talking some ways out in front of and to the left of you, it was muffled so you figured they were behind a door. You took a deep breath. As you slowly release your breath you could feel the string tugging on your heart again.

You opened your eyes to find yourself on the edge of the forest and the pavement leading to the building, dark clouds looming overhead emptying their contents. You quickly ran through the building in a desperate attempt to find anything that could point to where Steve was.

Once out of the building, your feet carried you back into the forest. You ran your hand along the trees and took your time walking, observing everything you could. There were fresh boot prints in the mud leading to the right, but to the left were broken branches and smears of blood. You plucked a blood-covered leaf and made a fist around it, hoping, praying it would somehow get to those who were waiting for you in the lab.

You kept moving forward, following the trail of blood and destroyed plants. You heard something wrestling the tree above you and you looked up to see a familiar face, bow, and arrow loaded and aimed at a man maybe 20 feet ahead. The man looked in your direction but seemed to look right through you. He released his arrow and you heard a thud as a body hit the ground.

“Good luck Clint,” you whispered to him.

You trekked further, and the trees seemed to be getting closer and closer together until you felt absolutely surrounded. Praying you wouldn’t suddenly become claustrophobic, you took in a few deep inhales, and exhaled slowly with your eyes closed.

Go up.

Your eyes snapped open and you looked around you to find the voice, but no one was there. Nevertheless, you listened and began to climb upwards. You were still barefoot and winced every time your food slipped against the bark, burning. You climbed up the tree until you felt the force guiding you to stop. From your perch, you were able to see much further since the trees thinned out near the top.

“Where are you?” you whispered.

Looking down, you could suddenly pinpoint exactly where Bucky, Clint, Nat, and Sam were. You could feel their focus and determination as well as the deep sorrow they tried to bury. You remembered the dream. Next, you’d find yourself completely broken.

You climbed back down the tree and knelt down on your hands and knees on the damp ground. You cleared the thoughts thrashing around your mind and listened, feeling the earth. Then you felt the vibrations. You stood back up and planted your feet firmly in the earth. You smiled when you could still feel it.

You followed the vibrations below you, carrying you to a clearing. Standing in the middle you slowly looked around, taking everything in.

There were tents here.  
A struggle.  
You inhaled deeply through your nose.  
Burning.

Burning flesh, to be specific. And then you began to feel the flames burning your skin. And you heard a man laughing, speaking with a heavy accent, “Let us see if Captain America” he spat, “can heal from burns.”

The worst part was hearing his screams.  
You raked your hands over your face, through your hair, trying desperately to make the screaming stop. But it continued, and your body felt as if it were being enveloped in flames.

“NOOOO!!” You screamed out into the empty air around you.

“She’s burning up!” Dr. Cho yelled, everyone turned to see your sweating, thrashing body.

Blankets, hat, jacket, socks… everything was removed that could be beside your sports bra and the boxers you had taken from Steve.

“Her body won’t be able to handle much more of this,” Dr. Cho said, shaking her head. “if she continues going through these extremes and is injured more, she may not make it. I’m putting a limit on this. 1 hour, then we wake her up.”

“You can’t wake her up,” Peter said, standing defiantly. “She made me promise I wouldn’t let her be woken up until she finds Steve. I am not afraid of using force and I have enough medical knowledge that I will be able to wake her up when the time comes if anyone gets in my way.”

The group stared wide-eyed at Peter.

“Very well,” Tony said. “Only because I don’t want to be cleaning web out of my hair and clothes for the next week,” he said, narrowing his eyes at Peter, only sort of succeeding at clearing out some of the heaviness of the room.

Your screams ripped through the air, yet they weren’t loud enough to drown out his screams. You breathed in deeply, the smell of your burning flesh filling your nose. As the scent infiltrated every part of you your agony turned into something else… it became pure energy, untainted and unrestrained.

“Guys,” Bucky said into his com, “do you feel that?”

Everyone confirmed. It was as if the air shifted. The atmosphere felt different. Heavy. Vengeful. The ground shook.

“I think it’s June,” Bucky said to himself and moved forward.

You began to feel the ground beneath you disappear. Air flowing around you as your body rose into the sky.

“WHAT THE EVER LOVING HELL!!!” Peter screamed, causing everyone to sprint back to the room.  
Your body was now floating in the air, different colored light growing brighter and brighter until suddenly they were surrounded in darkness.

When you touched back down, you opened your eyes. You were radiating; bright, blinding white, gold, hints of indigo. You heard something in the distance, and your head snapped in the direction of the sound and ran.  
Your feet continued to carry you through the now dark forest. Closing your eyes, you could feel everything around you. Each plant, each animal, each person. You could feel their energy. Your body propelled forward, eyes still shut until you knew you found him.

When you opened your eyes, you were floating in the air in front of a hidden building much like the one before; dark and looming.

“Buck,” Sam called over the com, “Please tell me you see that.”

“Yeah, yeah I think we all do.”

Light exploded in the distance, shaking the ground. The small team made their way forward as quickly as possible, Bucky sprinting ahead.

You barely touched the door and it flew open, crashing against the concrete building. Your feet continued to carry you forward, one step at a time.  
As you rounded the corner you were met by a group of men.  
“The f-”

Before they could think to even pull their weapons out your hands rose straight out in front of you before you quickly pulled them apart forcing the men to fly out towards the walls. You kept moving, eyes closed again as you followed the direction of your mind’s eye.

When you stopped, you were face to face with a blank wall. You cocked your head to the side before placing your right palm on it. It crumbled under your hand into dust. Men screamed as you gracefully moved into the hidden room. Some had the sense to pull their guns on you, but it was no use. You were about to disarm them when your eyes found Steve’s body and you ran towards him, getting to him in seconds.

“Steve,” you breathed out, running your hands along his body. Burns began to disappear under your touch.

“Holy shit, June!” Sam yelled out as they made it into the room, picking off men one by one.

“Get him and go!” Bucky commanded.

You turned back to the man in front of you and broke the bonds holding him to the table and lifted him with ease, running back out of the building. The quinjet was 20 yards out, invisible, but you could see it. You could see everything.

Once inside, you ran your hands over Steve’s wounds that weren’t healing yet and felt a pull to place one of your hands on his neck, the other on his heart.  
You focused all your energy on those two parts when suddenly Steve was throwing up.

Steve managed to croak out your name before you fell to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine June's powers to be a cross between Eleven from Stranger Things and Pheonix from X-Men


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is SUPER short

You groaned and tried to stretch out your sore body.

“What the hell?” you heard your own voice mumble, but it sounded as if it came from far away. You heard the rumblings of a low, familiar voice, and began to blink your eyes open, only to see blurry forms of light rushing around you.

“What is going on?” you asked, voice panicked as you desperately tried to gather your bearings.

“Hey, it’s okay,” the familiar voice said, muffled. “You’ve been through hell and back, take it easy.”

“I can’t see!” you began to panic again.

“It’s okay,” he said again, “just give yourself time to adjust.”  
You then felt patterns being traced on your arm so you shut your eyes and focused on the feeling as you gained control of your breathing.

“That’s better,” he said, “doll, you are amazing.”

“Steve?” you cried, “You’re okay?”

“I am perfect, all because of you.”

It wasn’t for another few hours, but you slowly began to feel more grounded even if you were absolutely exhausted. However, you were terrified to fall asleep.

“Steve?” you whispered.

“Hmm,” he hummed in response.

“You will be here when I wake up, right?” your voice small and childlike.

“I promise, I’m not going anywhere.”

After a few days, everything began to return to normal, except your eyesight.

“Hi June,” Dr. Cho greeted you as Steve helped you sit down. “I understand you are still having issues with your sight?”

“Yes, all I see are blobs of light where people should be, everything is blurry.”

“Alright, if you two will follow me, I had Dr. Andria Johnson come in. She has extensive knowledge and expertise concerning eyesight and people with abilities.

Steve pushed you down the hallway in a wheelchair to a dark room with a light green light.

“June, this is Dr. Johnson, she is going to take good care of you.”

“Good to meet you,” you said, reaching your hand out. She shook it, then asked if you’d move into the exam chair, which Steve helped you into.

Dr. Johnson explained everything as she went. Your job was mostly to hold your eyes open as she had some machine scan them. Next, she placed different lenses in front of your eyes.

“Okay, June, let me know if any of these makes a difference.”  
You nodded and looked through the different lenses. It felt as if you had been through way too many than actually existed until finally, you could see.

“This one!” you cheered happily, “I can see with this one!”

Dr. Johnson hummed, intrigued, and began writing down some notes.  
You were still holding Steve’s hand and you pulled on it until he was in front of you.

“Hi,” you whispered as tears began falling down your cheeks.

“Hi,” he whispered back, gently wiping away your tears.


	6. Chapter 6

After a few weeks of staying with Steve at the Compound, he finally asked if you’d move in permanently and you couldn’t say yes fast enough.

“I’m always afraid that if I close my eyes, even for just a moment, you’ll be in that terrible place again,” you confessed.

Steve only nodded as he pulled you close.

A month later, and you were training every day. You had learned that the intense feelings you have for Steve helped unlock your powers. Now you needed to learn how to tap into your powers while staying in complete control, physically, emotionally, mentally, and spiritually. So, you spent four hours every day in meditation. You would scan yourself with your mind’s eye, finding any blocked pathways and working on clearing them, allowing your energy to flow freely throughout your body. Then you spent time in the city every other day just observing. At first it was overwhelming. You could feel everything all at once and it completely drained you. Now, even just a few weeks in, you were getting better at focusing on one person at a time. It was better but still exhausting.

On the days you weren’t in the city, you were in the lab where Dr. Banner and Peter ran test after test on you helping you find out what triggered you into your powers and what helped you tap into them.

After a particularly long day in the lab, you headed downstairs to find Steve. After quietly exiting the silent elevator, you looked out at your friends in the common area and just observed everyone interacting with each other from afar.

Nat was teasing Bucky for something, and he was doing his best to play it off. Steve was doubled over laughing, right hand gripping his chest as he struggled to breathe. Wanda was observing you with just as much focus as you were everyone else, and you nodded slightly to her. In the kitchen, Sam was throwing together a sandwich and sneaking bites of Steve’s ice  
cream. Clint was leaning back with his eyes closed trying to ignore everyone. Peter was talking with Bruce in a corner and Tony was telling a story with as much animation as possible to anyone who would listen.

As you looked around you realized your glasses were dirty, so you took them off and cleaned them, also taking the opportunity to rub your eyes. Before putting them back on, you did a double-take at your hands. You were radiating in brilliant color. You put your glasses back on quickly, the colors disappearing. You moved them down the bridge of your nose so you could look over them easier and looked around, auras appearing around everyone. As you looked  
over each of your friends, you noted the colors and the things you sensed from them.

Sam was radiating orange and yellow light- the abundance of life, a playful spirit, and the fear of loss.

Wanda’s light is indigo with flecks of lemon and orange- the ability to see beyond, the fear and reality of loss, vibrancy.

Bucky’s is a mix of light, dark and cloudy looking hues of red- centered, grounded, a survivor, passionate, full of energy. A deep seated anger.

Nat’s is the most interesting to you so far. While it held brilliant shades of orange and red, it was lined with a murky brown- passionate, lively, centered, fear of letting go or opening up.

Clint’s is all shades of orange, yellow and red- abundance, health, fear, passion, logic.

Peter’s is a swirling mixture of light green and yellow, mixing together in some places- healing, love, innocence, grief, fear, communication.

Bruce’s light is orange-yellow, red, with an underlying cloudiness- logic, detail, grounded, anger.

Tony’s is orange-yellow, much like bruce, but with more reds intermixed with orange, and cloudy blue- logic, detail, passion, exuberance, confidence, untrusting of the future.

And Steve, your Steve was radiating a mixture of bright, lemon and pale yellow, reds, and hints of blue. This was no surprise to you. Full of life, playful, open, grounded and passionate, but terrified to lose more than he already has.

You looked down at yourself to see the most brilliant rainbow, stretching out all around you. The most apparent colors were dark blue and green, violet, indigo and gold. Healer and seer were the only two words to come to mind.

You pushed your glasses back up and joined the others, now only seeing hints of color through your lenses.

“Hey babe,” Steve said as you sat yourself in his lap, “how did it go?” he asked leaving a chaste kiss on your cheek.

“It was good,” you replied. You quickly took off your glasses, your eyes hurt from looking at everyone for too long without them and you rubbed them. Wanting to get another look at Steve’s aura, you looked at him and he stared deeply into your eyes, stopping you from putting on your glasses and you felt he could see right through you.

“What? Is something wrong?” you asked.  
“No- no, nothing is wrong,” he said shaking his head, still staring intently. “Your eyes are normally gray, right?” You nodded your head. “Okay, because they aren’t, put your glasses back on a second” he instructed. You did, “They’re mostly gray again,” he said astonished, “okay, take them back off.”

“Okay Stevie,” you said chuckling softly, taking your glasses back off, “you are starting to freak me out.”

“No, look for yourself!” he said as he pulled out his phone and opened the camera and took a photo of you. You put your glasses back on and looked at the photo.

“Holy shi-”


	7. Epilogue

Somewhere across the world one of many shady meetups was happening in a  
dark alleyway.

“Has she been fully awakened?” A woman in dark clothing asked, voice barely audible.

“Yes,” the man confirmed. “Permission to move forward?” He looked around, making sure there was no one to overhear them.

“Permission granted,” she replied.

When he turned back to face her, she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
